


Unusual

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 1</p><p>Prompt from JessBakesCakes: Gilmore Girls, Luke/Lorelai, "unusual"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessBakesCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/gifts).



Lorelai was distracted as she sat at her usual table to wait for Rory. She couldn’t seem to keep her eyes off Luke while she contemplated whether recent incidents meant anything. 

Sure, it was unusual for him to ask her to attend a wedding with him, and it was unusual for him to dance with her, and it was unusual for him to ask her to go to a movie with him, but that didn’t mean they were dating. Did it? 

Lorelai frowned and thought back to the night before when they’d waltzed. She blushed. Then again, maybe it did.


End file.
